monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hack/Slash
Hack/Slash is a comic published by Devil's Due and Image. The series stars Cassie Hack, a teenage vigilante who hunts supernatural serial killers, or "Slashers". Over the years she's collected a small scooby squad of assistants, but she still does most of her Slasher slaying with her personalized nailbat. The series is mostly glorified cheesecake, but has become (very) slightly more story focused since moving to Image. Emily Cristy Former Miss America and Girlie Magazine centerfold, Emily became a geneticist later in life, working for the Ceutotech company and studying Slashers. Her goal was to uncover the regenative secret to Slashers that allowed them to return to life again and again, and to use that to better mankind. Cassie was forcibly kidnapped by the company so that they could gather information from her about the Slashers, but she refused as nothign good could come from them. She might have been on to something too, as the contained Slashers all broke out and killed everyone in the building. Mortally wounded, Emily used the prototype regentative serum derived from Slashers on herself. It did heal her wound, but it also gave her the same crazed bloodlust of all Slashers. She was able to regain her sanity long enough to blow up the facility. As she was now a Slasher, this was not enough to kill her. She was later captured by the Crane Institute, who also wanted to study Slashers. Her comotose body was watched over by a tech who had fallen in love with Cristy as a boy. He revived her with a drop of blood, and she repaid him by stealing his skin. Emily then returned to her old college campus, now disguised as a student Eliza. She took over a sorority club known as the Tub Club, who were apperantly all about lezzing it up in a hot tub. She used the club as a cover for her need for blood. When Cassie followed the trail of bodies to the campus Emily absorbed the skins of the other sorority girls, becoming a serpintine skin monster. She overpowered Cassie, but not Vlad, and after a particularly poorly timed insult Vlad decided to impale her on a stalagmite, apperantly killing her. Emilyhssh.jpg|Still living Emily (Hack/Slash Slice Hard) emilyhs5.jpg|Slasher Emily (H/S Vol.1 #5) EmilyHSv1n9.jpg|Serpentine Emily (H/S Vol.1 #9) Mary Shelly Lovecraft Mary Shelly Lovecraft is a physical manifestation of the concept of fiction. Cassie first ran into her in Hack/Slash The Series #28 where she turned the normal folk of idyllic Haverhill into fishmen. Cassie and Vlad head into the town after hearing the last still-member citizen of the town calls into coast-to-coast and Cassie is captured by Mary. The manifestation promises Cassie immortality when she succeeds at transforming the entire world into fiction, and Cassie responds by cracking Mary's skull open with her bat. With her influence removed the still-living members of Haverhill returned to human, but the town's innocence had been permanently lost as a result. Mary later reappeared in Hack/Slash/Eva Monster's Ball. She had been brought back to the Hack/Slash reality by the 500 year old Preatorius as part of his experiments with the Philosopher's Stone. Just as the two of them were about to use the stone, however, Cassie cast a spell which looped the stone's power between every multiverse, amplifying it infinitely. This caused space around the stone to normalize, turning Preatorius into the 500 year old man he was and killing him. As Mary began to feed off the stone Eva found her and cut her head off. As a metaphysical construct Mary never truly be killed, only temporarily banished. hs28mary.jpg|Mary Shelly Lovecraft (Hack/Slash The Series #28) hs28maryp.jpg|Mary's people (Hack/Slash The Series #28) MSLhsemb4.jpg|Mary goes off her diet (Hack/Slash/Eva Monster's Ball #4) Prisoners Multiple prisoners participate in the prison break in Hack/Slash Vol.2 #9, but they are quickly rounded up and returned to their cells. When the Bomb Queen later returns, intent on recruiting them as her army, they are less than enthused at the offer. hs9prisoners.jpg|Prisoners (Hack/Slash Vol. 2 #9) Ursula Weir Ursula Weir is one of the inmates who escapes from the Prison Dimension 555 in Hack/Slash Vol. 2 #9. She was a biological scientist who spiced up her sex life with a DNA-rewriting gauntlet, and did some murder on the side for fun. Cassie is contracted to chase her down along with the other escapees and finds her harassing a girl in the park. She healed from mortal wounds instantly, but when Cassie mashed every button on her gauntlet at once the resulting overload turned her into an amalgamated blob of flesh and, presumibly, killed her. hs9ursula.jpg|Ursula, wearing about as much clothing as she ever wears (Hack/Slash Vol.2 #9) HS9Ursulawolf.jpg|Wolf Ursula (Hack/Slash Vol.2 #9) hs9ussulapanther.jpg|Panther Ursula (Hack/Slash Vol.2 #9) hs10kwurs.jpg|KIller Whale Ursula (Hack/Slash Vol.2 #10) Category:Comic Category:Lycanthropy Category:Demi-god